


Shuri x Cereal: the legacy beginz

by regrets



Series: Shuri x Cereal [1]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrets/pseuds/regrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wanted to do the cereal but htthat was Illegal apperanlylyltly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuri x Cereal: the legacy beginz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikagay/gifts), [notakamisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakamisama/gifts), [castors ass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=castors+ass).



it was a dark n stormy night. shuri was aat home eating cereal and wiping off his dtears dfrom the sad asad drama yaoi he was watching. athen all of a sudden omg the cereal was alive??? wat the hell even he was like what the hell veen eanyways then some thing shaoppened and happened and shuri fell in love with the cerel!! it was such a wonderful love it was drawing whshuri craaaaaaazu he wanted to do the cereal but htthat was Illegal apperanlylyltly and then he realized omg he couldnt dhelp himself!!!!!!! he hungrily kissed the bowl of cereal. “nn~” the cereal monaned and returned the kiss. “n-no. not here.” shuri moaned “mmm?” the cereal said htehe cereal wanted to devour shuri he wanted he or she idk he wshe wanted to do the do do with the blonde boye and so they waent to shuri’s dad’ s bedroom because he is Dead and decided to do the do threere and shuri cummed and the cereal licked it and he was like omfg chocolate flavored and he licked his fingers aeven though scereal do not have fingers he licked his fingeres anyway and demanded shur i oto do the same and ehe was lkike you cant tell me what to do i ama son of Oak i can fuck u up right here and no w and the cereal was like yes babe thats what i want you dto do and the cereal started kissing shuri kissingkissing kissingkissing kissing kissing him an d all of a sudden uh something rprobably happened and they bohth cummmeod together and they were all happy and shiz proabably i dont know shuri’s looking at me really wieirldy across the room i think ymmy scrersecret is out oh non oh n


End file.
